


Improperly Filed

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Collected drabbles and other short fics.Jon and Martin don't say goodbye.





	Improperly Filed

It’s a strange sort of goodbye, when neither of them can bring themselves to say it.

Jon offers his hand, elbow stiff, like he doesn't want to. Martin wants to laugh, wants to sob, wants to drag Jon into a hug, bury his face in his shoulder and never let go. Can't seem to do any of that, even now. He just takes it, notices something metal in Jon's palm, warm from his touch. Then Jon’s hand is dropping away, and Martin can't hold onto him. He does his best to ignore that, think only on not dropping the item. Fails.

It’s easier to look down at it than to watch Jon's face for the sorts of expressions he would want and hate to find there. It's that lighter, from a long time away now. Spiderwebbed and intricate, carried in Jon's pocket through so much, despite his hatred of what it represents. But still a tool. Something to get the job done. No reason, Martin tells himself, to get tangled in knots over a hope for sentiment.

“I know you’ve always liked them.” The ghost of a smile hovers around Jon’s lips, unmeant and unthought. “Maybe it’ll bring you luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and especially to anyone leaving comments or kudos! If you have any prompts, feel free to throw them at me on [tumblr](http://yszarin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
